2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Wilderness
The Wilderness is an unforgiving, desolate area, and is the only place where players may engage in combat (excluding combat minigames). This area used to be called as the "Forinthry Region", but after the God Wars, it was completely destroyed, and the once resource rich region is now a dangerous place, in which the valuable resources may be found, but after exposing to big threats in the way to them. On the bottom right of the screen, the current level of the wilderness is displayed, indicating how deep into the wilderness you are. The further north you go, the higher this Wilderness Level gets, and the more dangerous it becomes, as more and more players will be able to attack you. For example, at Wilderness Level 1, any player within one level of your combat level may attack you. At Wilderness Level 50, any player within 50 levels of you may attack you. Some areas are multi-combat, so that a single player may be attacked by more than one, or a clan versus clan battle can be held. These areas are even more dangerous. Why enter the wilderness? Why indeed, would anyone choose to enter this dangerous place? 'Combat' Pitting your wits against other players may be precisely why you choose to visit this lawless place, just so long as you end up on the advantageous point of the "combat triangle". Mage is strong against Warrior, because metal armour is more vulnerable to magic. Warrior is strong against Ranger, but needs to close in fast. Ranger is strong against Mage, as leather armour has the best protection against magic. You can also find different monsters in the wilderness. 'Shortcut' The Edgeville bank to Mind altar shortcut is a well travelled route, passing through wilderness up to level 4. There is a risk of ambush by a player close to your level, but you would expect to be able to run to safety before taking too much damage, though bind spells increase the threat. Leather armour may be better than metal, as this route can be traversed without meeting any monsters, while the risk of a Mage ambush seems to be greatest. 'Resources' There are many useful respawns, and particularly, the planks required for the Dragon Slayer quest are only found at two places in the wilderness: 1. In what is often called "Varrock wilderness", north of the Varrock lumber yard at level 18. This is multi combat and the narrow path through dense woods looks like an ideal spot for an ambush. 2. In the Graveyard of shadows, level 22 wilderness. This is not multi combat, but the area south of it is, so the best approach is due north from Edgeville, where the ghosts around the Battle plain mark the position where you should turn east, or return south on the way back. 'Mining' The risk factor and the aggressive monsters mean these mines are rarely mined-out, unlike the Mining guild at busy times. While the best metal armour enables you to shrug off most of the monsters that frequent the mines, the most common player attack is by a Mage, so leather, hard leather or studded leather (level 20 range required) may be preferable, to increase defence against magic. It's another couple of items to risk losing, but wielding a magic staff (for +10 magic defence) and wearing an amulet of defence (+7 to all defence) may be worthwhile. 'Treasure Trails' {C}The higher level Clue Scrolls often involve visits to the wilderness, sometimes to extremely high levels. These Clue Scrolls usually involve fighting a god. Players should be mindful of other player-killers as well as the god they are about to fight. Teleport restrictions Deeper parts of the wilderness also become even more dangerous as most forms of teleportation become unusable. Teleports from spellbooks of both standard and ancient magicks are unable to be cast at level 20 wilderness and above, while teleports from jewellery such as the Amulet of Glory and Ring of Life are prevented from level 30 and above. If a player is successfully hit by a teleport block spell from another player, then all forms of teleportation are unusable at any level of the wilderness for five minutes. Noob immunity Low level players venturing into high level wilderness, will often find that most other players venturing that far are outside their combat level, though finding one that isn't could mean a rapid end. This is why high level clans or high level miners often find it useful to have a low level scout, since the scout will usually only need to evade the monsters. Monsters *Bandits • Giant spiders • Greater demons • Green dragons • Grizzly bears • Guard Bandits *Black demons • Hill giants • Hobgoblins • Ice giants • Ice warriors • Lesser demons • Moss Giants *Black dragons • Poison spiders • Rats • Red dragons • Rogues • Spiders • Zombies *Black knights • Hellhounds • Skeletons • Dark warriors • Dark wizards • Deadly red spiders *Black unicorns • Giant rats • Chaos druids • Chaos dwarves • Chaos elemental Category:Wilderness Category:Locations Category:PvP Areas Category:Kingdoms